Lonesome OneShot
by yamisangel101
Summary: My dad was being unreasonable again - couldn't he ever just agree with me for once? Well if he couldn't, I'd find someone who could. Rated T. Tima's POV. Femme Slash!


**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any characters, games or anything associated with the 'Dead or Alive' franchise. Nor do I claim to own it.**

**Warnings: Femme Slash! If you don't like it, don't read it. It's a very simple thing to follow. =P Oh and the fluffiness just might kill you. Ahahah ;)**

_**Full Summary:**__ My dad was being unreasonable again - couldn't he ever just agree with me for once? Well if he couldn't, I'd find someone who could. Rated T. Tima's POV. Femme Slash!_

_****__(A/n: Alright, the thing behind this fanfic? It's a birthday fanfic for __**Dragemenian jew**__**. I hope you all enjoy this though and have a wonderful, fantastic birthday (or day in general) ! )**_

* * *

**Lonesome  
One Shot**

What's an _excellent_ way to spend your birthday? Not alone, I can damn well assure you of that! My father was a good man… but because he never liked what I always wanted, he takes it out from underneath me. So I called him out on it.

That confrontation did _not_ go well at all.

Not only as it turns out I am completely alone for my birthday – I've also been officially disowned. Wow, thanks daddy. That means a ton. So where was I headed now? Well, I had packed my bags and getting a one – way ticket to I don't give a shit where, I just have to get out of this place. Now.

I probably looked like a tourist in my hometown airport, that's how lost I felt. But did I care? Not at all honestly. I knew what I wanted, what I _needed_ now more than ever.

_Her._ The way her brown hair accents her lovely eyes, how her skin glows in the perfect lighting. My mind hasn't been runnin' straight since I saw her last. But now? December 6th, on my birthday – I knew the gift I wanted most this year.

It's been awhile since we parted ways at New Zack Island, all the events that went down between she and I – that sort of stuff, but I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

Hitomi. _My_ German Goddess. Soon to be mine anyway. But with me, that was never a problem, because I _always_ get what I want.

::~( D o A )~::

It's been a good four years since I've been in high school – but here I was, standing up against the very same high school the girl of my dreams attends. Was it risky meeting her here? Of course it was. But 'Risqué' may as well be my middle name.

The dismissal bell rang and I began to tremble ever so slightly. Not because I was cold or anything. Germany wasn't likely to have snow in December, more so in January and every approximately every three years or so. Also, it's gorgeous here. The more I glanced around, the more I didn't want to leave. But a southern belle like me – definitely stuck out way more than a sore, throbbing thumb. "Whoa – Tina! Hello." She greeted me softly, shoving my thoughts to the very depths of my mind.

"Hitomi, hey darlin', how's it going?" I watched as she blushed ever so slightly, hugging her school books to her chest. Her wonderfully sized chest.

"It's going I guess, what are you doing here? Oh, and happy birthday." She beamed with a smile.

"I… actually have no where else to go Hitomi and I figured that you might accept me. Or maybe you wouldn't... I mean, who would? Daddy disowned me and he was all I had. Not that you're second best or whatever, that's not what I meant." Why was I having such a hard time saying what I wanted to say? "I finally figured out what I wanted for my birthday this year. It's something I've always wanted and that birthday gift? It's you, Hitomi." She seemed floored in shock, but it wasn't until I gently cupped her chin and planted a soft kiss upon her lips – she _actually_ kissed me back.

"Oh Tina, happy birthday. And of course I'd accept you, as long as you're alright with invisibility." She joked. I had to chuckle, gosh she's so cute!

"It's all good and that invisibility thing sounds kinky." I told her with a wink. Oh yeah – I could easily settle down with this! It seems like I've finally found _exactly_ where I belong and I'm not leaving anytime soon.

_**The End**_

::~( D o A )~::

**(I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Thanks so much for reading!)**

**Yamisangel101**


End file.
